


Just Off The Key Of Reason

by kawaii_hurley



Series: Panties!Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Patrick in panties, Phone Sex, Smut, idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_hurley/pseuds/kawaii_hurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side-boob and under-boob may be things in the fashion world, but side-dick and under-ball weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Off The Key Of Reason

The sharp ringtone of Patrick's phone shook him awake, his body feelt numb, almost like it wasn't his. He pushed the sensation away and willed his muscles to push him up from the mattress. 

It was Pete, it always is. Patrick almost threw his phone when he saw what time it was. 3:47 am on a Monday. Pete had to have something important to say or Patrick is going to scream. 

Pete's smooth voice carried through the phone's speaker. 

"Hey 'Trick." he said and now Patrick didn't feel so angry at him. Pete sounded bad, exhausted and maybe balancing on the edge of drunkenness. 

"Hi Pete"

"What are you up to?" Pete asked and Patrick did not dignify that question with an answer, so he just shut up and waited. 

A moment later, Pete's voice came over the speaker again. 

"Oh, 'm sorry' Trick."

Pete sounded genuinely sorry, so Patrick just dragged his palm over his face and willed himself to stay awake. 

"It's fine, Pete. What did you need?"

Now it was Pete's turn to be quiet for a while. 

"Are you. Do you have- I mean-" his voice sounded slightly strained with just the smallest bit of embarrassment. 

"Pete. Spill it."

"Alright. Are you wearing the panties?"

Silence. 

Then, Patrick's breath hitched and his heart almost jumped into his throat. 

"Yes." he replied, hating how weak and breathless his voice suddenly sounded. 

Pete groaned at the other end of the line. 

"Do you feel pretty, baby?"

Patrick sunk back into his own head for a second, memories of yesterday morning flashing back quickly.

 

±*± 

That morning, Patrick stirred awake on his side of the bed and his hands searched the expanse of the sheets, looking for his boyfriend. 

The other side of the bed felt cold and Pete-less. Patrick mustered up all of his strength and lifted himself up on his elbows. His bleary eyes searched for Pete yet again, only to be met with a black box with white detailing and crumpled pink gift wrapping paper peeking out from the under the lid, which had a pastel violet bow sitting in it's middle. Patrick groaned and fell back onto his pillow, completely done with Pete's shit.

Patrick rolled over and tried his best to fall asleep again. Pete was not going to ruin his lazy Sunday in bed goddammit. 

After about ten minutes of rolling around in the sheets and hiding under pillows, he gave up and stumbled out of bed and straight into the bathroom. 

When Patrick finally emerged from the bathroom, now fully awake after a long shower, the box was still sitting there. Looking as taunting as possible. 

He was expecting a lot. Puppies, kittens, food, body parts or something that Pete broke. Pete keeps insisting that Patrick shouldn't buy so many vases and lamps and Patrick always responds with "Maybe you should learn to control your limbs." 

What he wasn't expecting was to open the box and find a small bundle of lace and ribbons that slowly took the shape of something familiar when Patrick pulled it out of the box. 

He was standing next to his bed with a pair of what looked like something fairly expensive from Victoria's secret in his hand. 

Patrick decided to further inspect the box. On the bottom of it, he found a card with very scratchy writing that read: "Wear these tomorrow night." with a heart scribbled next to it and a pair of cream coloured thigh-high socks at the very bottom of the box. 

He quickly threw all of the items on his bed, feeling slightly less excited for the day. 

Something in his brain said "Call Pete and tell him to go fuck himself straight in the ass." Another part kept repeating "Try it on, see how it feels." 

So, he did. 

Patrick walked to the mirror built into the front of their closet, turned around so he couldn't see himself and after a while of hesitating, slipped the panties on under the cover of his towel. 

He looked down at himself. The pair was a powder blue satin one with with cream coloured lace accentuating the top edge of the panties. The cherry on top of the cake of embarrassment for Patrick were the bows on the sides. 

He felt slightly disgusted looking down. His thighs looked as thick and pale as ever and his stomach was pudgy. The shape of the crotch was all wrong. The tip of his dick was laying right below the edge of the panties. Side-boob and under-boob may be things in the fashion world, but side-dick and under-ball will never be. 

Patrick finally mustered up the courage to turn around. Looking in the mirror wasn't so bad, the proportions of his crotch were still a little weird, but the colour actually looked good on him. 

Patrick reached for the socks on the bed and pulled them on with only a little bit of stumbling. And wow, this actually looked good. Pete definitely had good taste. 

Without thinking, Patrick picked up his phone and snapped a photo in the mirror and sent it to Pete. 

Patrick's phone rang in about four seconds flat after the photo was delivered. 

"Patrick." Pete sounded absolutely breathless and hot. 

"Pete." 

Pete breathed out a "fuck" and then all Patrick could hear was rustling of fabric and Pete's breath with the occasional hitch. 

This must have been a sin in some unwritten rules. Patrick was on the phone, about three states away from his hot as fuck boyfriend, who was currently jerking off to a low-quality picture of Patrick's lower body. 

Patrick froze and just listened. 

Soon, Pete was quietly moaning, gasping every once in and babbling something about Patrick talking to him. 

Patrick's head finally got the messages and he started to talk. 

"So hot Pete, I'm so turned on right now."

The stuttering breath on the other end of the line stopped. 

"Patrick, you're fucking awful at this."

"Don't you dare come for my dirty talk skills, Pete."

Pete started snickering.

"Patrick, stop." Pete managed to get out inbetween giggles. 

"Fine." Patrick stated and flopped down on the bed behind him, promptly shoved a hand into the panties and wrapped his palm around his half hard cock and moaned maybe a little too loud and fake but it didn't seem to bother Pete. 

"Fuck..." Pete breathed out on the other end of the line as the light rustle of fabric returned. 

For a while Patrick just thought about having Pete right there with him. Listening to his quiet moans, touching his hot skin and replacing Pete's hand with his own.

Soon, Patrick was balancing on the edge of an orgasm and Pete seemed to be right along there with him. Pete let out a loud groan and gasped out Patrick's name just as Patrick's hips thrust up into the grip of his wrist and it was over for both of them.

Patrick came on the panties and all over his stomach but he was too orgasm-hazy to do anything about it. 

Pete laughed softly and soon Patrick joined him. Then a comfortable silence set in. Patrick's eyes were just beginning to close when Pete's voice shook him awake. 

"I'm coming home tomorrow afternoon, as soon as possible." he said and hung up right after. 

Patrick quickly scrambled up onto his feet and ran straight to the laundry room, threw the underwear in the washing machine and turned it on and listened to it's low rumble as he rushed into the bathroom to take another shower. 

Patrick was never so excited for his boyfriend to come home. 

±*±

Now Patrick was sitting up on the bed with sheets pooling around his waist and legs. Pete was quiet for a while longer and then the sound of his voice came back, strained and hoarse. 

"My flight lands at 4:30. Get ready."

Patrick's heart started racing. Suddenly, falling asleep was very difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or nah?


End file.
